The French Quarter
by Fangirll
Summary: When bitten by a werewolf Caroline must turn to the only person capable of saving her life, Klaus. She makes her way to New Orleans, but will she simply be able to take the cure and leave, or will she find herself incapable of escaping the charm of the City and of Klaus himself?
1. The Courtyard

Caroline had made him promise to _never_ come back to Mystic Falls. She wished she'd foreseen these circumstances. The ones that had her rushing to him, to New Orleans.

The streets were vivacious with tourists and street performers. Fortune tellers sat behind tables adorned with shimmering silk throws, their hands hovering above glass balls. There were shops and stalls at every turn and yet Caroline, who would have usually enjoyed such festivity, couldn't have felt worse. Of course the nagging concoction of fear, guilt and anticipation would've been enough to have her feeling nauseous but the real issue was the bite. The Werewolf bite. Klaus, of all people, was the only one who could cure such an infliction. Klaus, the devilishly handsome and cunning hybrid.

Stumbling through the crowd, Caroline couldn't help but think back to intimacy the two of them had shared in the woods. She remembered his breath on her neck, his hands gripping all the right parts of her body and her feet faltered beneath her, sending her crashing to the ground. She lay in a heap on the cracked stone path, a crowd gathering around her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She assured them weakly, getting to her feet. The bite was agonizing, like someone was burning the flesh from her upper arm. Cussing under her breath she pulled a scrap of paper from her jacket. Scrawled in black ink was Klaus's address. It was surprising how easy it had been to find someone with the knowledge of his whereabouts. A friend of a friend of Rebekah's.

She was only a few streets away now and she certainly hadn't survived an entire plane journey just to die only metres away from the Mikaelson's home. She was Caroline Forbes; Vampire _and_ Former Miss Mystic Falls. She would survive this.

When she finally reached the address, _his address_, she couldn't help but hesitate. The building towered several stories above the ground. Two large, solid gates marked the entrance to the property. There were tall windows and balconies, it was extravagant which seemed about right. For a brief moment she wondered if she should have stayed in Mystic Falls with Stephen, Matt, Bonnie and Elena. She could have made peace with Tyler and died with some dignity. Klaus now knew exactly how she felt about him. He knew that his feelings for her were not quite as unrequited as she had always made them seem. But in truth, she would've wanted to see him one last time anyway and so perhaps she would've found herself in a similar situation regardless of the choice she had made.

With all the courage she could muster, she pushed one of the gates open just enough to slide through, into a quaint courtyard enveloped in high stone walls and twisting staircases. At it's centre, sat at a black, wrought iron table was Elijah. He turned to the sound of her arrival, tilting his head to the side and placing the book he had been reading beside him.

"Caroline?" He got to his feet, eyes scanning her.

She opened her mouth the speak but before she could a dizziness overcame her. Elijah was at her side in an instant, catching her before she could hit the ground. Always a gentleman.

"Get Klaus." Caroline's voice was merely a whisper as she slipped from consciousness.

. . . . .

It was no longer light outside when Caroline awoke. There was a lamp illuminating the space beside her but she could see stars in the sky from the open window a few feet away. It only took a second to remember where she was, and in that second she felt his presence and closed her eyes hoping he had yet to notice she was no longer sleeping. She was led out on a luxuriously soft double bed, a thick duvet tucked around her. There was no pain now, which meant Klaus had gotten to her in time.

She wished she had rehearsed what to say to him, she'd need to turn and face him at some point after all.

She opened her eyes again, this time sitting up and pushing her blonde curls away from her face. He was sat on a chair beside her bed, his elbows resting on his knees. Her chest tightened slightly and she wondered how long he'd been watching over her.

"Hello, love." He grinned and Caroline felt herself smiling too.

"Hungry?" He asked, his eyes lingering on her face for a few moments before he looked away to pick up two glasses beside him. Suddenly the thick scent of blood hung heavy in the air and she felt her eyes darkening and her fangs ascending.

"I'll take that as a yes," Klaus's eyes were sparkling as he handed her the elegant wine glass and raised his own jokingly as a toast, "To your good health."

After emptying her glass she allowed her fangs to recede and felt her face return to normal. She smiled again, "I believe I have you to thank for that."

It felt strange to be so close to him after their last encounter. One part of her wanted run back to her friends in Mystic Falls but there was another part of her just screaming to slide towards him. She felt her breath hitch as he leaned closer to her.

"Do you want to tell me how you got that nasty bite?" Klaus slowly trailed a finger across her arm, where the bite had once been.

Pulling away, to stop herself from making the same mistake a second time, she filled him in on the details of her fight with a pack of savage werewolves.

"Stephen and I were helping a bunch of physco gypsies and it turned out they had a lot of enemies." She slid out from under the bed sheets and wandered over to the window. "We got caught in the middle of it."

The window looked down on the courtyard, it was busier than it had been before. Elijah was nowhere to be seen now but five or six other people, vampires probably, were meandering, caught up in quiet conversation with one another.

"Your arrival here caused quite a stir," Caroline flinched, he was right behind her but she didn't duck away from him. Something about his presence was somehow calming.

"Who are they? Friends of yours?" She asked, absently playing with the heavy drapes that had been pulled to either side of the window.

"Friends, minions, whatever you like."

"Hybrids?" Caroline felt sick at that thought.

"No, don't worry I'm not starting another hybrid army." Klaus stepped around her so he was looking down at her face, grinning. She rolled her eyes and stepped away from him. His smile only spread wider, his dimples accentuated.

Caroline's denim jacket had been removed and folded at the end of the bed. The inside of the sleeve was stained with blood so she draped it over her arm instead of putting it on.

"I suppose you'll be on your way now, then?" Klaus called from the window.

"Yeah, I should get back they'll be-" She had turned to face him, but stopped speaking once she noticed the mischievous sparkle had left his eyes.

Suddenly she felt a twinge of guilt. He'd saved her life, no questions asked, and leaving so quickly did seem callous.

"Actually, I could use a shower and a change of clothes, these are all bloody." She held up her jacket for emphasis. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," He was at the door in a second, "I'll have someone fetch some towels, follow me." She accidentally brushed her hand against him as she passed and felt her skin tingle. They made their way across the landing, past marble statues and framed paintings. Klaus originals no doubt.

The bathroom was an ensuite, belonging to whom Caroline was not sure but the bed sheets were messy and there was an easel in the far corner which made her guess the room belonged to Klaus. When she stepped from the bathroom, wrapped in a fluffy white towel, she spotted an outfit laid out for her on his bed. A plain white top and a pair of black jeans, both in her size. She smiled, relieved that Klaus hadn't provide some lavish ball gown.

When she was dressed, and her hair dry, she peered again upon the courtyard. It seemed this place was more alive at night than in the day, which made sense as not every vampire would have a daylight ring. There were more of them now, and Klaus and Elijah walked together between them all. There were double doors that opened out into a balcony that encompassed the entire stone garden. She stepped out onto it, feeling more than a little out of place she made her way down a staircase to stand among all the people below.

Maybe her guilt for Klaus had been misplaced, she had no idea what he was running in New Orleans but she probably didn't want to get caught up in it. She was looking at the gates, thinking of making a run for it when he spotted her.

"Caroline!" He called, and almost every person around them turned to look at her. She felt herself shrinking momentarily but then stood straight and made her way towards him.

"Caroline." Elijah smiled and nodded towards her, "Nice to see that you're feeling better." He paused and looked over at his brother. "Perhaps you ought to sleep here for tonight, we can help you arrange your departure tomorrow morning."

"Or you could stick around, I could show you New Orleans," Klaus interjected, "Since you're already here."

Caroline hesitated, Stephen might need her help again back in Mystic falls. But she knew that he had escaped the werewolf attack and was safe at the Salvatore mansion. She had her phone with her too, if any of her friends needed her they'd call...

"Maybe we could start now, how's the nightlife in New Orleans?" She had to admit, spending some time in this majestic city was alluring. She'd grown tired of the Mystic Grill and keg parties long ago.

Klaus beamed, "Bourbon street it is."


	2. Bourbon Street

Bourbon street was magnificent. The paths were glowing with the light from illuminated signs and streetlamps and beneath them people were swaying, neon beads dangling from their necks and wrists. Jazz music leaked from the clubs out onto the street, the sound of saxophones soft and seductive.

Klaus pulled Caroline aside, so that they were standing beneath a balcony strung with ribbons and tinsel.

"This has long been one of my favourite places," He said, ushering her through a heavy wooden door.

They were stood in a dimly lit bar. The stage graced by the performers of the music that had been a distant resonance to the celebrations outside. Running along the far wall was a sleek marble bar with brown leather stools, mostly in use. Following Klaus to a small table in the corner, Caroline gazed in wonder at her surroundings. She'd not been in such an elegant setting before. The walls were adorned with paintings and black and white photos of the twenties and thirties, all the more magical under the smooth glow of the spotlights that lined the roof.

"This is...wow." Caroline managed, allowing him to pull out her seat, still entranced with the happenings around her.

"This place has been the heart of Bourbon Street since the prohibition," Klaus smirked, clearly thinking back to whatever he'd been up to at that time.

He took the seat across from her and smiled, his eyes scanning hers.

"What?" Caroline shifted uncomfortably, "Don't get any ideas."

"Not at all, Love." Klaus' smile spread, "I just only ever half believed that I'd get to show you this place." He reached across to the wall beside him, his fingers trailing across a picture there.

Caroline gaped, "Is that-?"

"Rebekah and I? Indeed." Something flashed in his eyes then, but was gone in a second.

"And that over one, there." Caroline pointed to another photo she'd spotted just behind him. In it Klaus stood, grinning as usual, in a tux and bow tie. Clearly 1920's attire.

"Yes, all me." Klaus bowed his head jokingly and then look over to the bar. "A drink perhaps?"

He scooted from his seat, leaving Caroline alone to ponder whether this had been a good idea. Thinking of the 20's brought back memories of the decade dance at her high school, how Klaus had tortured Bonnie's date to get the information he needed...

But before she could think on it any more, he returned with her drink.

She took a tentative sip, unsure of what to say to him but he spoke first.

"Since the last time we met, I did wonder if I'd ever see you again." He leant back in his chair, almost looking vulnerable.

"You probably wouldn't have," She replied, bluntly. "But I guess I'm grateful that you did." She added to soften the blow.

His mouth twitched, "That was a glorious encounter though, don't you agree?"

Caroline glared for a moment but felt herself relaxing, she couldn't help but feel a certain warmth towards him. And it _had_ been glorious.

The slow serenade that had been drifting over from the stage changed to an upbeat swing song and Klaus extended his hand towards her.

"Fancy a dance?"

Again, Caroline shifted uncomfortably, conflicted.

"Another drink then."

With a second and then a third drink, Caroline began to feel curiosity creeping up on her.

"What do you do here, in New Orleans?" She asked, swishing her fourth drink around in it's glass.

"I live here, love."

"You expect me to believe _Klaus Mikealson_ has settled down?" She gulped down the contents of her glass feeling a much welcomed numbness settle in her mind.

"We'll this was my home once and now it is again." He smiled softly but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Caroline felt herself aching to reach out and take his hand but she buried the feeling along with all the others she felt for him.

"Is there as much trouble here as there is in Mystic falls?" She asked, thinking briefly of the Travellers, Enzo and the brief cannibalistic virus Elena and Damon had shared.

"Wherever the Original Vampires go, trouble ensues," Klaus's eyes flickered briefly around the room and then he leant across the table. "But what about you?" He asked, his eyes searching hers, "How have you been, other than the Werewolf bite of course."

Her eyes wondered over to the clock on the far wall, they'd been sat there longer than she'd realized. Without answering his question she got to her feet. Klaus had followed her line of vision.

"Ah, perhaps we should make our way back now." He said, walking towards her and extending an arm.

Feeling only slightly tipsy, she threaded her arm through his and they walked back out into the street.

It had started to rain and soon the steady trickle of water turned into an unforgiving downfall. All around people were rushing back and forth, their jackets pulled up over their heads, seeking immediate refuge from the weather. The sun had started to rise in the distance, spreading sublime lines of pink and orange through the sky and between the clouds. Klaus removed his heavy, black jacket and draped it over Caroline's shoulders.

"You know i'm a vampire too right? The cold doesn't bother me," She said but pulled it closer around her, secretly inhaling his scent.

They ran through the centre of the street, water splashing up from under their feet until they found themselves alone. With no prying eyes they could make their way back to Klaus' home in a matter of seconds. As soon as they stepped through the large gate all eyes were on them. Elijah stepped out from behind two women, a slight disapproving expression flickering across his face, but said nothing. Then they were rushing up the stairs, to Klaus' room, hands brushing against each other.


	3. Inhibitions

Hey there guys, i just wanna say a HUGE thank you to all the really nice comments i've gotten from you guys. It means a lot especially as this is the first fanfic i've ever written. Let me know what you think of this next instalment!

Caroline allowed his jacket to slip away from her shoulders as she entered his room. She placed it, a little clumsily, over a chair and approached an enormous painting, hanging on the wall. Sliding her fingers along the bottom of the mahogany frame, she took in the beauty of the image before her. A city centre at night, orange with the glow of street lamps and alone amongst it all, a single silhouette.

Stepping back from it she sat at the edge of his bed. Klaus lingered in the doorway and tilted his head confused.

Looking over to him, Caroline patted the bed beside her, even as she asked herself what exactly she hoped to gain from it.

"Caroline, love," Klaus laughed, moving only a few steps closer, "I think you might've had a little too much to drink."

Allowing herself to flop back across the width of the bed, so that her blonde curls cascaded over the opposite side, she tried to quell the urges she'd been feeling all night. Klaus hesitated for another moment but then closed the distance between them and lay out beside her.

"You never told me what you're doing here." Caroline eyed the chandelier hanging from the ceiling above them, "in this big fancy house."

"This compound was my family home long ago," They turned to face each other and Klaus smiled, "Now me and Elijah live here once again."

With his face only inches from hers, Caroline could feel her lips tingling. She pondered whether or not she should lean in for a kiss but he spoke again and cut her off mid-thought.

"Is it so strange that I should want to return to the place I think of as home?"

Yes, Caroline thought, there was something strange about it but she couldn't put her finger on it and his lips were still so dangerously close. She squeezed her legs together and sat up, looking down at him and seeing more the charming gentlemen and less the evil hybrid.

"What are you thinking?" Klaus asked, gazing up at her, his blue eyes alight with curiosity.

"I'm thinking about Tyler," She said, wincing slightly as she mentioned his name.

"Oh," Klaus broke eye contact with her and started to sit up but she pushed him back again and leant slightly closer.

"No, I mean, I'm thinking of his reaction. When he-" She paused and bit her lip, lost somewhere in their renewed eye contacted, "When they all found out about us."

"Oh?" Klaus seemed to relax, grinning cheekily and waiting to hear more.

"It doesn't matter really, Elena was with Stefan and he did awful things when he was the ripper." She paused, unsure of where she was heading with that, "And after what Damon did to me, back when I was human-"

Klaus' eyes darkened "What did he _do_ to you Caroline?"

She stretched down towards him so that her lips were brushing against his ear and shushed him. It was a long time ago now, or at least so much had happened that it seemed that way. She trailed a finger gently over his lips then, before he had time to react she was on top of him, every inch of her body aching with the need to be with him again.

In that moment it was the right thing to do, the _only_ thing to do. She placed her hands either side or his head and leant in to kiss him but within a second she had her back against the wall. Klaus stood before her, his eyes burning. She mistook his restraint for something else and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer so that there bodies were pressed tightly together.

She landed on the bed this time and Klaus made sure to stay standing.

Confused, and her ego more than a little wounded, Caroline sat up, brushing her hair away form her face.

"I don't understand-" She mumbled, refusing to look at him. "I thought you wanted to."

"Caroline, love, I _want_ to," Klaus assured her, clenching his jaw and taking a step back, "I don't think I've ever wanted anything more but the fact is _you_ don't want to."

"What, that makes no sense, I-"

Klaus cut her off again, "No you've had too much to drink." He sat beside her, leaving a fair distance between them this time, "You deserve better than to be taken advantage of." His voice was quiet now, he scooped her hand into his own and placed his other hand over the top of it. "If we're going to do this again, it'll be because you truly want to not because your inhibitions are blurred by alcohol." He shook his head.

Caroline only nodded, she fought back stinging tears of embarrassment and got to her feet.

"I think I should probably get some sleep, I have a plane to catch tomorrow."

"I'll walk you to your room," Klaus got to his feet immediately, extended an arm to her and guiding her down the elegant hallway and to the bedroom door.

Suddenly feeling painfully sober Caroline hesitated in there. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then looked up at him. His face was always so soft towards her, she wasn't sure what she had been expecting but she exhaled and leant against the door frame.

"Thank you." She said, genuinely grateful that he had acted in such a way towards her although it only made it harder to distinguish whether or not he was one of 'the good guys'.

She stumbled backwards then and Klaus was behind her in an instant, supporting her in one arm as he pulled the blankets back from her bed and helped her into it.

"I'll leave you to sleep," He murmured, pulling the duvet up around her and stroking her hair gently from her face. But as he turned to face the door her voice trailed from the bed behind him.

"Klaus?"

"Yes?"

"Could you please stay?"


	4. The Bayou

She awoke pleasantly disorientated, that is to say that she could not remember the embarrassment she had caused herself the night before. It could only last a moment though. Covering her face with her hands, she peered through her fingers as she rolled over on the bed to look at Klaus. He was sleeping silently on the wicker chair beside her, his arms dangling from each arm rest. She let her hands slip away from her face and gazed at him for a moment. She'd never had a chance to look upon him under such a peaceful circumstance and truly appreciate the pleasantness of his features.

When awake, Klaus seemed almost constantly aware of his past so that even when he laughed his features were mired with a sort of pain. But sleeping, Klaus could've been any young man. Perhaps a version of himself had he be born in another time or place. Over the last two days, Caroline had felt a fondness for him that had stretched past the lust and longing she had felt when they were both in Mystic falls. It was as if she could fully see the goodness in him now that her friends views on him could not reach her.

He awoke then and his eyes found hers immediatley. She felt herself blush but when he smiled her way she returned it. Caroline knew she couldn't have slept for long. The sun had just started to rise when they'd both returned to the compound and the faded light that shone through the gap in the curtains was that of the late morning.

"About yesterday-" Caroline said quietly.

"Consider it forgotten." Klaus replied nonchalantly.

"Okay."

"And really, I was flattered love," He grinned at her and leant back as she reached out to swat him.

"Klaus!"

A knock at the door interrupted them.

"Come in." Klaus called and Caroline pulled the duvet up a little higher to half hide behind it.

"Good morning Caroline...brother." Elijah said as she entered the room. He nodded at each of them in turn and waved a small slip of paper in his right hand.

"Your plane ticket out of here," He continued, placing it down on a small dresser beside him.

"You say that as if she should be so eager to leave my company." Klaus retorted, somewhat bitterly.

"Thank you Elijah," Caroline interrupted in hopes of preventing a brotherly squabble. She slid out from under the covers, still in the clothes she'd been wearing the night before.

"If you'll both excuse me I'd better clean myself up before I leave." She felt something strange in her chest at that thought. She wasn't sad to be returning home but she wondered if this would be her _real_ final goodbye to Klaus.

Twenty minutes later Klaus appeared at her bedroom door to show her out. The sadness that he seemed to feel so often had returned to his face.

"I don't think I remember where the airport is," Caroline lied, hoping that if he agreed to show her the way they'd have longer to say their goodbyes.

"Then allow me to show you the way," Klaus smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

They emerged in the courtyard together, Caroline gripping her ticket in one hand and her jacket in the other. It was a pleasant day, the sky seemed to have cleared up after the previous night's spell of rain.

"Klaus!" And attractive, curly haired vampire called from the other side of the garden.

"Diego, can this not wait a minute, I was showing this lovely lady to the airport." He replied, walking in long strides to meet him in the middle.

The other vampire leaned in to whisper something in his ear and Caroline managed to overhear a few of the words. One of which happened to be 'werewolves'. She briefly wondered what sort of trouble Klaus was in but then he was at her side, fists clenched.

"I'm so sorry Caroline," He looked down at his feet as if ashamed, "I wish this could wait, but it really can't. Would you mind if I had one of my friends show you the way instead?"

"It's fine actually, I think remember the way after all."

Klaus' eyes met hers and he seemed to realize then that she'd just wanted to spend a few extra minutes with him. Taking one of his hands in her own, Caroline leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear and then made her way to the double gates, worried that if she turned back she might end up staying another day.

She was a few feet away and the gates had only just shut behind her when a thick burlap sack was pulled over her head. It was soaking wet and Caroline could feel her skin cracking and burning. She tried to scream but the fumes from the vervain filled her throat and all he could do was gasp. She tried desperately to kick out, thinking the sound of a struggle would alert Klaus to what was happening to her but she was already too weak and could feel herself slipping into darkness.

Just before she lost consciousness she felt two sets of large hands grab her and start to drag her away.

When she came to, her throat burning as if she'd swallowed boiling water, she was in a poorly constructed wooden hut. The glass from the windows had smashed and small shards of it were still scattered on the floor. She attempted to move but groaned when she felt the sting of vervain ropes binding her to a small wooden chair. She struggled aimlessly for a moment but she'd not had blood since the previous day and the unexpected attack outside of the courtyard had taken everything out of her. She couldn't see past a thick, dead looking tree just outside of the nearest window but her surroundings smelt like some sort of bog or swamp.

"Well, hello there." A tall, dirty looking man with long blonde hair ducked through the doorway. Caroline knew a werewolves scent when she smelt one. She glared up at him.

"What the hell do you want?" She tried to yell, but her throat was so sore that her voice just came out as a pained whimper.

"Oh, nothing from you." He smirked cruelly and trailed a grubby finger across her cheek. "I see why he likes you, you're feisty."

"This is about Klaus?" She pulled her face away from his grasp.

"Yeah, or rather what Klaus _owes _us." He snarled, clicking his knuckles and then reaching down to touch Caroline's daylight ring.

"This a daylight ring?"

Caroline didn't answer in fear that he'd rip it form her hand and let her burn.

"Thought so," He said, stepping away from her to stand by the broken window. "You see, Klaus is meant to make me one a lot like that, to stop the transformation. Only problem is he's taking too long. I figure we can work out some sort of swap, _you_ for the moon ring."

"Klaus doesn't care about me enough to swap me for something that valuable," Caroline tried to sound convincing but in truth Klaus had proven time and time again that there wasn't much he would put before her.

"Now see, lying's not gonna work," He stared out of the window, watching something or someone who wasn't within Caroline line of vision. "Hayley mentioned you a while back, so naturally when I see Klaus out and about with a pretty blonde thing I sneak a little closer and that's when I heard him say you name. _Caroline_." He turned back to face her, "I'm Oliver by the way."

"Wait, _Hayley_?" She wondered if she'd misheard him but he didn't reply.

He pulled something out of his pocket then, a syringe, and started walking back towards her.

"No, no, no!" Caroline tried to struggle backwards but it was no use.

"I'm afraid so," Oliver stuck the needle into her neck.

Feeling the vervain shoot through her body she fell into darkness once more.


	5. The Other Woman

There were voices in the distance as Caroline's eyes fluttered open. She squinted as the sun pierced through the branches of the nearby trees, landing directly upon her face. Dust particles floated by, visible within the steady stream of light.

"He's on his way," someone with a deep voice was laughing, "Good thing that girl turned up when she did." More laughter.

"Speaking of which-"

Caroline could hear the sound of footsteps ascending. She glared at the door, ready for who ever would enter.

It wasn't Oliver but another werewolf, a smaller man with muddy brown eyes and hair. He had dirt on his hands and face and something about him told Caroline he wasn't as awful a person as Oliver.

"Sorry about this, it's nothing personal." He said, seemingly genuine and with a little remorse in his expression.

Knowing she could use this to her own advantage she slumped a little in the chair and tried to look as pathetic as possible. She murmured incoherently, as if trying to communicate with him.

"What's that?" He stepped a little closer, not close enough.

Again, Caroline pretended she was trying to speak.

"I can't hear you." He leant towards her, his neck only inches from her face. The blood was pulsing, werewolf blood but better than nothing. She'd need the strength to get out of there.

Within a second her fangs were sinking into his neck, the blood spurted then poured out into her mouth, trickling down her neck and puddling in her collar bones. He let out a howl of pain and disgust which alerted the others but they arrived too late. With a new found strength, Caroline kicked herself back on the chair so that it crashed to the floor. The frame broke immediately and the vervain soaked ropes that were restraining her became slack enough that she could wriggle free and get to her feet all before three Werewolves entered the shabby hut.

Ignoring the thick, red indents the ropes had burned into her bare arms, she shot around them and out through the narrow door. She could feel her wounds healing as she headed straight for the surrounding forest, smashing through the twisted branches.

There were people already pursuing her though there was no way they could match her pace. She circled the area twice and then climbed a tree near their camp, peering down at the run-down mess they seemed to call home.

It was nothing more than a swamp, dotted with a mess of cabins, half destroyed caravans and tents. There was charred material everywhere and people were huddled around camp fires; dirty but seemingly healed from whatever incident had taken place. Some of her pursuers returned to the camp then, breathing heavily.

"Her scent just brings us right back here, it makes no sense." One of them huffed.

"Keep your voice down," A young woman was hushing them, "Klaus could be here any second and we need to at least make him _think_ we still have the girl."

When he did arrive his jaw was tensed and his fists were clenched. The entire pack scattered away from him, all apart from Oliver who stood between them with a childish sneer on his face.

"You have something for me?" He said.

"First show me Caroline," Klaus' voice was full of anger and resentment. He glared at each wolf individually, his knuckles white around the black bag that was gripped in his hands.

From up among the branches, Caroline felt her heart flutter at the thought that Klaus would care so much as to agree to their terms just to save her. She wanted to call out to him, tell him she was okay and that he didn't need to do anything for them, but she wasn't sure how even an Original would fair against an entire pack of werewolves. She held her tongue and continued to watch their interaction.

"No deal," Oliver took a step towards Klaus, puffing out his chest as he did so. "First give us the rings, _then_ you get your girl back." He tried to appear confident, but even he couldn't help but shift from foot to foot under Klaus' formidable glower.

"I've been as kind as I can, but I _am_ losing patience." He said, circling Oliver as he spoke. "So, if you don't take me to Caroline _right now_, I will have to start tearing this pack apart. Piece. By. Piece." He leant towards him then, whispering the last words into his ear menacingly.

The werewolves exchanged fearful looks and finally Oliver sighed and nodded to a friend of his.

"We'll bring her to _you_." He growled, and he and four others started to make their way to the cabin in which they had kept Caroline. From where she sat, she could see over the rows of makeshift housing, the five of them were standing by the door of the hut, probably devising a way to escape the consequences of their failed plan.

Caroline took this opportunity and, knowing that he would hear her, whispered Klaus' name.

His head shot up immediately and relief fluttered across his face when he spotted her. He was at the foot of the tree within a second and Caroline started to make her way down to him. She lost her footing on one of the branches and fell, landing in Klaus' arms. She may have remained there a second too long, inhaling his scent and appreciating the comfort that his arms provided her.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, setting her down more gently than was necessary. Caroline shook her head.

"How did you escape?"

"Please, I'm Caroline Forbes." She tried to sound nonchalant, but she couldn't help but absently rub her arms where the vervain had burnt her.

Klaus grinned at her reply but then his eyes flickered to the spot on her arm where a faint, pink line was still visible. The smile left his face and he trailed a finger across the mark.

"If you'll excuse me, I have some werewolves to _kill_." He snarled, looking back out onto the Bayou where the Pack had reunited to discover Klaus missing. He span on his heel to attack, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Klaus," Caroline spoke softly, sincerely; "Could we maybe just go back to the compound?"

"I thought you wanted to return to Mystic Falls," Klaus said quietly, as if unsure that he wanted to remind her, "we could compel you a last minute ticket if-"

"_Klaus_," Caroline cut him off, "One more night couldn't hurt."

They'd made their way quickly through the thick forest then, emerging on the side of a road that was empty except for a sleek black car. Elijah was standing beside it.

"Did you give them the rings?" He asked, stepping our from behind the vehicle to approach them.

"I didn't have to brother," Klaus grinned, "Caroline doesn't need our help it seems, she's more than capable of looking after herself."

Caroline smiled to herself and ducked through the car door that Klaus held open for her.

When they arrived outside the large gates to the courtyard, Caroline felt herself relax. She thought it strange that this building was starting to feel..._homely_ to her. The gates opened for them as they approached.

It took a moment for Caroline the recognise the scent that hit her as she entered.. There was a tall, elegant woman stood, facing away from them in the centre of the compound. She had long brown hair that dropped in waves down her back. When she turned to face them, Caroline felt her stomach lurch. It was Hayley, the girl who'd snapped her neck. She was briefly reminded of the mention of her name at the Bayou. She might have approached her, only she noticed something then; a bump. She was pregnant. Caroline could feel Klaus tense up then, beside her, and everything slipped into place.

"Is that..._yours_?"


End file.
